In the past, various hydraulic or electro-mechanical systems have been developed for actuation of control fin, however these systems have not provided the high performance required in some applications.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight pneumatic system that can be used to drive a pneumatic motor that will have high performance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system that has good stiffness, phase, and gain that will provide high performance in the pneumatic system.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.